Touch Me
by HEYARULES
Summary: Brittany's father is buying her a slave. When Brittany goes to the market she falls in love with the Abused looking slave.


Brittany woke up when her father threw open the blinds, letting bright sunlight into her room.

"Good morning, my baby girl, today you grow up for real!"

Her father's grin was too bright and eager for 6:00 in the morning. "What do you mean?"

She yawned, throwing her legs over the side of the bed and standing up. She stretched her sore muscles and groaned. Six am, what was he thinking? She walked over to her window and surveyed the street below. She saw tons of Masters and Slaves walking together. Some Slaves were even on leashes, how humiliating. Brittany frowned, she didn't get why it was like this. The Slaves were still people and deserved to be loved. Brittany didn't really want one. She didn't want to own somebody and force them to love her. She wanted someone to do that on their own.

She winced as her father's hands plopped down on her shoulders. "Get dressed, sweetheart, there's a slave auction today and you're legal now. It's time I got you your very own!" He smiled like he was giving her a big treat. Brittany only grimaced.

"Oh, um, thanks dad, but I don't really need one."

"Brittany, nonsense!" He brushed a kiss across her forehead. "Every person not in a relationship needs a Slave! You don't have a hidden boyfriend I don't know about, right?" He winked roguishly.

"No," she said quietly. She sighed. "Well, alright. I'll get dressed I guess."

"Good! Good!" He smiled at her. "Be ready by-_what_ are you doing in here?!"

Brittany looked up and saw her father's slave, Amy, coming through the door. She frowned, Amy looked scared.

"I did _not_ say you could come in here, you useless bitch!"

Brittany winced, but knew better than to ask her father to stop. Amy's wide, terrified brown eyes were fixed on her face and she held out one shaking hand to her. Brittany side stepped her father and walked over to the older woman. Amy dropped a necklace that matched her eyes into her open palm.

"God dammit, you whore! You dare to touch my daughter with your filthy hands!" Her father stepped forward and backhanded his slave. "Brittany, throw that where it belongs. In the _trash._"

Brittany nodded, walking over to the trash can, but secretly slipping the necklace into her shirt. She nodded once to Amy in thanks before she was dragged away.

As Brittany was dressing, she heard Amy's cries as her father punished her. She hated it.

She came out of her room an hour later, freshly showered. She had on jean shorts and a simple white tank top. Summer was upon Lima and Brittany was going to sweat as little as possible at this thing.

When her father finally came out of the bedroom, Brittany noticed that his arms had scratch marks all over them and frowned. She hated how he was so terrible to Amy.

"Alright, angel, are you ready to go get your present?" He smiled brightly and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Brittany nodded and allowed herself to be ushered to the car.

* * *

The sun was bitterly hot. The slave auction was full of dirty, fat, sweaty old men who were craving the touch of the attractive young slaves. They leered even at her as she passed, much to the displeasure of her father. They stopped near to the stage where the Slaves for sale would be paraded around. She looked around the area. There wasn't very much grass, and the dry wind was kicking up dust. It was hot, and gross, and Brittany wanted to be asleep.

A slender woman, probably in her mid twenties, stepped onto the stage and commanded everyone's attention. She received a few catcalls and jeers from the assembled men and smiled wanly at the attention. She stepped into the center of the stage and held up a hand. Silence fell at once.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. We have brought in a wonderful haul of slaves this time, and hope you all enjoy what we have brought you!" She gestured to her left and a baby faced, delicate boy stepped onto the stage, his arms and legs in chains to keep him from running away. "I present you, Kurt Hummel! He was captured in Colorado and brought back here to be a wonderful slave for some lucky boy or girl!" Kurt looked almost haughty, like he was daring someone to buy him. But he looked prepared for what he knew was coming.

Kurt went to the boy with the eyebrows, Brittany couldn't remember his name, for $3,000.

"Next we have a bit of a diva!" A short brunette stepped onto the stage. She was smiling. That was new. "This 18 year old virgin is one Rachel Berry, born into slavery and brought here from New York City." Rachel waved brightly to the crowd. Well, she seemed to be looking forward to what was coming.

Rachel went to the goofy Finn Hudson for $10,000. Brittany wasn't too worried about her.

"Here we have a bit of a treat for you. This 21 year old virgin from Michigan was captured earlier this year. She is very stunning. Here for you today: Quinn Fabray!" A blonde girl walked onto the stage, and she was gorgeous. She looked like a porcelain doll, Brittany didn't know how anyone could mar that flawless skin. She looked politely meek, but strong. Brittany knew she was tough, so she wasn't too worried.

Quinn went to the rugged Noah Puckerman for $5,000.

"And now we have Mike Chang a 20 year old Asian man sold into slavery!" A tall man with jet black hair and abs to die for walked onto the stage.

He was sold to Tina Cohen-Chang for $10,000.

"And finally we have one Santana Lopez, 18 years old. But be careful before considering this one, folks. Her old master just got married, and he was very rough with her, so she's beat up!" Brittany watched as a girl who was roughly 5'5 with dark hickeys adorning her neck walked onto the stage. Her dark brown eyes were wide and terrified and her hands shook. The skin around her right eye was swollen slightly, like she was just getting over a black eye. There was no one more beautiful in Brittany's opinion.

"Dad! I want her!"

"What? Brittany, she's damaged goods!" A bid of $3,000 was tossed out.

"Dad, please! Please!" A bid of $7,000 was thrown out.

Her father sighed and raised his hand. $25,000.

The others were silent.

"Well, I do believe we have our winner. Santana Lopez goes to the Pierce family for $25,000.

Brittany watched as Santana's eyes widened, anxiously. Her eyes ran over the bulging muscles on her father's chest. Brittany felt her heart twinge.

"Well Britt, she's yours, go collect her."

Brittany swallowed convulsively. She let her feet carry her forward. Santana was sitting on the edge of the stage, watching her approach with wide eyes. Brittany smiled gently at her, taking the key from the auctioneer, and leaning down to unlock the shackles around Santana's ankles. The blonde held out a hand for Santana to take. The brunette stared at her with scared eyes before cautiously placing her hand in Brittany's.

* * *

Brittany's father talked the entire way back home about how Brittany was finally growing up, and how Santana needed to please his daughter in every way possible or be punished. Brittany never let go of the other girl's hand.

They entered the foyer and Brittany automatically started pulling Santana up to her bedroom. She didn't want her father to scare the brunette any more.

As soon as Brittany's feet hit her carpet, Santana was on her knees in front of her. Nimble fingers were working the button on her shorts and all of a sudden, her pants were halfway down her thighs.

"Woah, okay...woah." She gripped the other girl's chin, forcing her to look up. "Stop, okay? You don't have to do that."

Santana's fingers were hooked into the waistband of her underwear and her eyebrows furrowed. She opened her mouth, as if to speak, but quickly shut it again.

Brittany smiled gently, coaxing the slave girl into a standing position. "You can talk, you know. I'm not going to hurt you." She pulled her shorts back up and buttoned them. She felt Santana's gaze burning into the side of her face.

"I don't understand..."

Ah, she speaks. Santana's voice was rough from lack of use. Brittany sat down on the bed and patted the space next to her. "You don't understand what?"

The brunette sat. "Why don't you let me do my job?"

Brittany grimaced, twirling to face her. "I just-I want to make _you_ feel good for a change." She reached out and placed her hand over Santana's.

The brunette's mouth fell open. "What?" she whispered.

"You deserve to be loved more than anyone else," Brittany said, "I just want to make you feel good."

Santana stayed frozen for a minute before launching herself at Brittany, roughly pressing their lips together.

The blonde gently pushed her away and laid her on her back. "Calm down. Just...let me make you feel good." She pressed gentle kisses against tan skin, pausing at each hickey to tenderly kiss and lick at it. "Is this okay? Does it feel good?"

Santana brushed her fingers hesitantly against Brittany's forehead and nodded. She tucked a fallen strand of blonde hair away from her face. "Keep going? Please?"

Brittany smiled brightly, pulling away and coaxing Santana's torso up to reveal more skin. She had on a heavy hoodie, and Brittany knew that had to be sweltering. It was obvious the slave carriers had thrown the first article of clothing they could find at her. Frowning, the blonde pulled the sweatshirt over Santana's head. True to her prediction, Santana was very sweaty.

She looked up at the brunette, skimming her fingers across her abdomen. "You're beautiful, you know that?" She lowered her head again and darted her tongue out to collect the salty sweat from Santana's collar bone. She sucked gently, running her teeth over the skin, leaving her own hickey.

Brittany looked up to gauge the brunette's reaction. It was obvious she'd never been touched like this before. Her eyes were dark and boring into Brittany's. Her breath was coming in sharp gasps and she brought two shaking fingers up to caress Brittany's cheek. The blonde smiled gently and slid up to press a soft kiss to plump lips. Santana groaned and tangled her fingers in blonde hair, securing their faces together.

Brittany parted the brunette's lips with her tongue and gently cupped her cheeks. She swept her thumb across her cheekbone and curled her tongue around the back of her teeth. Santana whimpered helplessly, and Brittany felt the hands in her hair clench tightly. She broke away with a wet smack, moving back down to kiss and suck at Santana's neck. She brought her hand up to cup a breast, reveling in the surprised gasp that left her slave's mouth. She squeezed gently, running her thumb over a nipple and humming happily against Santana's neck when it hardened. Brittany lowered herself further, letting her mouth hover over the nipple her hand wasn't working over. She felt Santana shiver as her breath hit her breast. She lowered her head and closed her lips around the hardened peak, delighting in the happy sigh the brunette let loose.

Brittany swirled her tongue around Santana's nipple, gently biting. Santana's hips bucked violently, making Brittany giggle against her breast. She gave it one last gentle bite before switching to the other nipple. She brought her hand over to tweak and twist at the neglected one. Santana let out a moan, sweeping Brittany's bangs away from her face so she could watch her work.

Placing one last kiss to a now wet breast, Brittany moved lower, licking over firm abs, raising goosebumps as she went. Santana arched her back into the other girl's mouth, smiling and tilting her head back.

"That feels so good..." Santana told her, using the hand still in her hair to massage her scalp.

Brittany placed a wet kiss on her bellybutton and reached up to grab Santana's free hand.

"I'm Brittany by the way." She twined their fingers together.

Santana laughed. Like, really, fully laughed for the first time in a long time. "Hello Brittany, my name is Santana and I really enjoy what is happening right now."

Brittany smiled, eyes sparkling. She heard Santana's breath hitch and nuzzled the skin of her stomach affectionately. She slid the loose basketball shorts she was wearing down the brunette's legs. She gripped the brunette's thighs and placed them over her shoulders, loving it when she felt them clench in anticipation. The blonde turned her head and started placing warm kisses up each thigh.

Santana groaned in frustration. She wanted Brittany to _touch_ her! "Oh, Britt..._please!_"

Brittany had to clench her legs together to keep from losing it right there. Hearing Santana whine like that...it sent shivers up her spine.

Deciding to take pity on her, Brittany parted Santana's folds with two fingers, leaning close and letting her breath ghost over the swollen flesh. Santana was wet for her, she was wet and hot and swollen and Brittany couldn't wait to get her mouth on her. The blonde felt Santana's thighs clench around her face again, and finally brought her mouth down to the brunette's parted folds.

Brittany's delighted moan matched Santana's as her taste filled her mouth. She used the flat of her tongue to tease Santana's clit, listening to the brunette's high pitched whimpers. Brittany untangled her fingers from Santana's and brought her and down to run her fingers across Santana's entrance, silently asking permission to enter her.

"Oh, God, yes Britt! Yes..." Santana tangled bother her hands in blonde hair and shoved her face closer to her center.

Brittany hummed against the swollen flesh, working her tongue over Santana's clit as she eased a single finger inside of her. Santana moaned approvingly at the action.

The blonde sucked Santana's clit into her mouth and slowly began moving the finger inside of her. She twisted it and curled it, noting which action made Santana moan or whimper or hiss. Brittany licked broad stripes over her clit before adding another finger. She felt around inside Santana, finally finding the angle where Santana stiffened and keened, spreading her legs wider. Brittany worked that spot and licked furiously at her clit.

"Oh my God! Brittany, you're gonna make me explode!" Santana whined, tugging at her hair.

Brittany giggled slightly against her skin, and that was it. The vibrations sent Santana over. Her thighs closed around Brittany's ears and made all noise muffled. It didn't stop her from hearing the choked off scream Santana let out, or feeling the sudden rush of wetness that coated her hand and chin.

Santana's body jerked as her orgasm washed through her. She mumbled incoherently, simply gripping Brittany's hair and letting her thighs squeeze Brittany's head. She finally collapsed back on the bed, allowing the blonde to wipe her mouth and crawl back up, still fully clothed. Brittany placed a gentle kiss against her lips, groaning when Santana held her head firmly in place to lick at her lips. She tugged impatiently at Brittany's shirt.

Brittany got the message, stripping her shirt off, quickly followed by her bra. Santana, forehead glistening from sweat, let her hands latch on to the newly revealed skin before her. She wanted to destroy this blonde that had made her feel so good. She wanted to make her cum so hard she couldn't remember her own name.

Brittany felt herself being rolled over and was too turned on to stop it. Santana's mouth was suddenly sucking furiously at her nipples and it felt really really good. Brittany moaned and swept dark hair away from the dark eyes that were staring up at her. Santana disconnected with a wet pop.

"Do you have a strap-on?" the brunette asked bluntly. She knew she could make Brittany pass out if she had the correct tools.

Brittany grinned devilishly. "Uh huh. Look in the closet."

The naked brunette rolled of her owner and opened the closet door.

"Good lord, how many do you have?!"

"My dad's been preparing me for this day for a long time."

Santana laughed. She liked this girl a lot, and liked how she made her feel. Shaking her head, she grabbed a pretty standard looking toy and strapped it to herself, walking back over to the girl spread out over the bed. She undid Brittany's shorts and pulled them down her legs, her panties soon following. She aligned the strap-on at Brittany's entrance and leaned down to kiss her.

"Your turn," she whispered, loving the way Brittany whimpered and gripped her hips.

She eased the toy inside of her. Brittany let out a long groan in response. Santana didn't bother going slowly. She knew Brittany was unbelievably wet and ready. She pounded into her so hard the headboard started to shake. Brittany let out little breathy noises that were getting Santana worked up again. She grabbed Brittany's ankles and pushed them up. Brittany jerked at the feeling this new position brought on and knew she was close.

Santana felt a bead of sweat roll down her back and sharply smacked Brittany's ass. The blonde let out a surprised squeal. She didn't expect getting spanked to feel so wonderful. Santana brought her palm down again, still plunging into her so hard the headboard smacked against the wall. Brittany's fingers were biting into her hips.

"Mmmm Santana...I'm so close."

At those words, Santana redoubled her efforts to get Brittany off. She let go of one ankle to bring her hand down and rub at Brittany's clit. That was it. Brittany's eyes rolled back in her head and a long, deep moan ripped free from her throat. Santana had never seen anything so sexy. She unbuckled the straps from her hips and collapsed in a sweaty heap on top of an incoherent Brittany.

The blonde wound her arms around Santana's back, squeezing her tightly.

"Hey, I know you must feel all gross and stuff so you can go shower if you want and borrow some clothes." She pressed a kiss to sweaty hair. "By the way? That was all kinds of mind-blowing."

Santana laughed against Brittany's neck. She grinned naughtily. "You're _coming_ in that shower with me." She winked, pulling Brittany to her feet and tugging her to the bathroom.


End file.
